The present invention relates to a composition comprising a function improver (B) and an inorganic porous crystals-hydrophilic macromolecule composite (A), which is capable of removing bad odor, adsorbing gas and the like, and which is superior in antibacterial property, noncombustibility, heat insulating property, strength and other properties, wherein the hydrophilic macromolecule contains inorganic porous crystals in its inner matrix, and to a product comprising the above-mentioned components (A) and (B).
A material obtained by carrying an inorganic compound, such as zeolite and aluminosilica gel, on a hydrophilic macromolecule substrate of cellulose substrate, such as paper and the like, to impart various functions has been known. Such material can be used for various applications since it can remove bad odor, adsorb gas and the like, and shows antibacterial property, noncombustibility and heat insulating property.
Inasmuch as the above-mentioned material is expected to be useful in various applications, one having various high functions, such as higher strength and the like, has been desired to meet the requests of actual end users.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a material fulfilling such requests, which is an inorganic porous crystals-hydrophilic macromolecule composite having improved functions besides the functions of removing bad odor, adsorbing gas and the like, antibacterial property, noncombustibility, heat insulating property and the like, wherein the hydrophilic macromolecule contains inorganic porous crystals in its inner matrix.
Such object can be achieved by the present invention described in the following.
The present invention provides the following.
1. A composition comprising (B) a function improver and (A) an inorganic porous crystals-hydrophilic macromolecule composite, wherein the hydrophilic macromolecule contains inorganic porous crystals in its inner matrix.
2. The composition of the above-mentioned (1), wherein the function improver (B) is a carrier capable of solidifying.
3. The composition of the above-mentioned (1), wherein the inorganic porous crystals of the inorganic porous crystals-hydrophilic macromolecule composite (A) are zeolite.
4. The composition of the above-mentioned (1), wherein the inorganic porous crystals hold at least one metal selected from the group consisting of silver, copper, zinc, iron, nickel, cobalt, palladium and platinum.
5. The composition of the above-mentioned (1), wherein the hydrophilic macromolecule is at least one member selected from the group consisting of natural cellulose, regenerated cellulose, bacterial cellulose, chemically-modified cellulose, silk wool, polyacrylamide, polyvinyl alcohol, crosslinked polyvinyl alcohol, chitin, chitosan, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and polyvinyl formal.
6. The composition of the above-mentioned (5), wherein the natural cellulose is at least one member selected from the group consisting of pulp, cotton, hemp and kenaf.
7. The composition of the above-mentioned (5), wherein the chemically-modified cellulose is at least one member selected from the group consisting of ethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose.
8. A product obtained by solidifying the composition of the above-mentioned (2).
9. A product comprising (A) an inorganic porous crystals-hydrophilic macromolecule composite wherein the hydrophilic macromolecule contains inorganic porous crystals in its inner matrix, and (B) a function improver.
10. The product of the above-mentioned (9), which is a laminate comprising a layer made from the inorganic porous crystals-hydrophilic macromolecule composite (A) and a function improving substrate (B2).
11. The product of the above-mentioned (9), which is a textile, nonwoven fabric or paper comprising a fiber made from the inorganic porous crystals-hydrophilic macromolecule composite (A) and a function improving fiber (B 1).
12. The product of the above-mentioned (10), wherein the function improving substrate (B2) comprises at least one member selected from the group consisting of a plastic film, a regenerated cellulose film, a metal foil, a natural fiber, a semisynthetic fiber, a synthetic fiber, a metallic fiber, an inorganic fiber, an active charcoal fiber, an inorganic hardener and an inorganic membrane.
13. The product of the above-mentioned (11), wherein the function improving fiber (B1) comprises at least one member selected from the group consisting of a natural fiber, a chemical fiber and an inorganic fiber.
14. The product of the above-mentioned (9), wherein the inorganic porous crystals are zeolite.
15. The product of the above-mentioned (9), wherein the inorganic porous crystals hold at least one metal selected from the group consisting of silver, copper, zinc, iron, nickel, cobalt, palladium and platinum.
16. The product of the above-mentioned (9), wherein the hydrophilic macromolecule is at least one member selected from the group consisting of natural cellulose, regenerated cellulose, bacterial cellulose, chemically-modified cellulose, silk, wool, polyacrylamide, polyvinyl alcohol, crosslinked polyvinyl alcohol, chitin, chitosan, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and polyvinyl formal.
17. The product of the above-mentioned (16), wherein the natural cellulose is at least one member selected from the group consisting of pulp, cotton, hemp and kenaf.
18. The product of the above-mentioned (16), wherein the chemically-modified cellulose is at least one member selected from the group consisting of ethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose.